The field of the present disclosure relates generally to networks and, more particularly, to systems and methods for asynchronously consolidating and transmitting multiple computer messages as single batched messages for improving the number of individual messages capable of being sent over a computer network.
Computer devices transmit messages back and forth over networks. For example, a remote computing device may send a computer message to a server device for processing. Part of that processing may require the server to send messages to a sub-processing device for further processing of data, and then return the messages with the sub-processed data. In some cases, these devices must perform these tasks within a predefined time or processing may be subject to cancelling. It is important to have sufficient bandwidth to process these computer messages.
For example, conventional payment processing systems process large volumes of payment transaction messages. During a typical payment transaction, a processing system receives an authorization request message from, for example, an acquirer device for processing. In some situations, the processing system is under a service level agreement (SLA) to provide a response to the authorization request message within a predefined period of time (SLA response time). If the processing system fails to respond to the authorization request message within the SLA response time, the transaction may automatically be denied. Such denied transactions are detrimental to the payment processor as well as the other parties to the transaction, such as the cardholder consumer, the merchant, and the acquirer.
During at least some payment transactions, consumers (e.g., cardholders) provide account data that may be used to authorize the consumer as an authorized user of the payment card. In some cases, the consumer may also provide other data (e.g., device data that may also be used in authorizing the transaction). The processing system may utilize a sub-processing system, such as a fraud detector system, to analyze the transaction data (e.g., comparing a sample biometric data from the transaction data to a reference biometric data of the authorized user stored in the system) included in the authorization request message. In these known systems, the sub-processing system transmits the authorization request message using one message per transaction. During normal operations, the sub-processing system may, for example, respond to an authorization request message within seconds. However, under certain circumstances, such as periods of large transaction volume, the sub-processing system may become constrained. For example, under larger volumes, the response time for authorization request messages may increase to 2× seconds. This increase in time caused by the sub-processing system may cause the overall transaction to violate an SLA, and thus cause the transactions to be denied.